Problem: The equation of an ellipse $E$ is $\dfrac {(y+2)^{2}}{16}+\dfrac {(x+2)^{2}}{4} = 1$. What are its center $(h, k)$ and its major and minor radius?
Explanation: The equation of an ellipse with center $(h, k)$ is $ \dfrac{(x - h)^2}{a^2} + \dfrac{(y - k)^2}{b^2} = 1$ We can rewrite the given equation as $\dfrac{(x - (-2))^2}{4} + \dfrac{(y - (-2))^2}{16} = 1 $ Thus, the center $(h, k) = (-2, -2)$ $16$ is bigger than $4$ so the major radius is $\sqrt{16} = 4$ and the minor radius is $\sqrt{4} = 2$.